Lady Reckless
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: Oliver Ollivander, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick with Arianne Mallister aka Lady Reckless completes the group and always getting herself into trouble. A friendship story. AU.
1. A Knack for Trouble

Summary: Set in the timeline when Ollivander, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick were in Hogwarts. Dumbledore is promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a wizard named Nicholas Martell replaces him as Head of Gryffindor. The three have another friend who always gets herself into trouble; Arianne Mallister a.k.a Lady Reckless

**CHAPTER ONE: A KNACK FOR TROUBLE**

Oliver, Minerva and Filius wondered what had become of their friend Arianne when she did not meet with them in the Great Hall for supper. The trio knew of course that she had probably gotten herself into trouble once again with one particular Slytherin girl; Aurora Flint. Arianne had always been the one to trouble professor Nicholas Martell who had just become the head of the Gryffindors during the start of term.

Minerva being the leader of the group spoke first of the troublesome friend.

"What has she gotten herself into now?" She asked Oliver Ollivander, a fellow Gryffindor and Filius Flitwick who is in Ravenclaw. "I hate it when we lose house points because of her silly adventures!" Minerva said when they saw Arianne walk up to the Gryffindor table.

"Here she comes now." Filius said.

"Move!" She told the girl who sat next to Oliver and took a seat. "Sorry you lot, I ran into Flint and I couldn't resist the urge to harm her." She brushed her untidy sandy brown short bushy hair away from her eyes. "Actually I just gave her tentacles, no harm in that."

"Well said." Oliver said. "And what does Professor Martell have to say about this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Probably detention again." She said as though she was used to his punishments.

"We're on our second year of Hogwarts Lady Reckless and you've had more detentions than anyone in our house." Minerva told her strictly but the sandy brown haired girl just rolled her eyes. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm a Gryffindor; it's in my blood to be reckless." She helped herself to meat and pie. "Right Oli?"

"Don't bring me into this!" The blue eyed boy said.

Just when Filius was about to say something Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat in the faculty table.

"I have just received disturbing news." Dumbledore despite his years of forty his voice was grave. "Some of you might remember Tom Riddle, most of you might not." He looked at the young wizards and witches. "I'm afraid it is true that he has returned." There were gasps from each of the tables and also the faculty members but the four friends noticed that Professor Nicholas Martell did not look surprised at all. "I do not wish to keep this from you especially the first years, but I will not lie to you either." There was silence. "Lord Voldemort he calls himself now, he has returned to take our world and shroud it in darkness." Dumbledore now silent for a moment and in his thoughts. "When you sleep tonight, you will bear this in your mind and in your heart." The Headmaster looked at the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins. "Hogwarts will prevail." Professor Poppy Penrose Head of Ravenclaw rose up.

"Everyone to bed now!" Professor Penrose said and everyone stood up.

"I don't want to die yet." Filius said; his small stature made it hard for the three Gryffindors to find him in the crowd when they were on their way out.

"Not you Mallister!" A thundering voice roared from across the hall. The students turned around to see Professor Martell who was the tallest of the faculty members standing at six foot three; he had sandy brown hair that was parted on the side. Professor Dumbledore had already vanished in their midsts.

"Good luck Lady Reckless." Oliver and Filius said in unison.

"Thank you." She replied and walked immediately to the front table.

Arianne hated it whenever this happened to her, especially when other students were around to hear Martell call out her name like a roaring lion. She did not hate the professor of course, he was one of the best teachers in the school only second to the Headmaster and is animagi who can turn into a lion. He was probably the closest thing to a parent she has.

"You roared professor?" She said, always unafraid knowing he wouldn't punish her severely.

"What have you gotten yourself into again this time? Hasn't Professor Payne told you that the next time you do any harm against his precious Slytherins it will be your last?" She had forgotten that though. "You're good in your studies but this recklessness and this troublesome attitude has got to go!" She looked up into his tired grey eyes that made her feel sorry for him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I didn't harm her, I just gave her tentacles professor and she thinks mudbloods…"

"A lioness does not concern herself with the opinions of the snake." He bent down to her level.

"But I'm not like Minerva; she's the lioness you're talking about not me."

"She might be the leader but you are the lioness in the group, it was you who protected Mr. Flitwick from getting hexed by Miss Umbridge am I right?"

"I was hoping you'd let me join the dueling club." She said with a mischievous smile that made him hold back a grin.

"Off to bed with you then Lady Reckless." He stood up and gave her a little shove as she went on her way. "Before I forget you have detention with Professor Payne tomorrow night."

"What?"

"He insists young lady."

"Fine."

She walked away but he could hear her cursing her bad luck with teachers.

"Trouble with Mallister again Nick?" He turned around to see Poppy a foot shorter than himself, red hair and light brown eyes and a chiseled face.

"Yes." He replied.

"She's sweet one moment and the next she goes battle royale." Poppy said. She was a fan of Mallister ever since she got one of the Malfoys to bow down to her in her first year. "What's this one about?"

"She gave Aurora Flint tentacles." They burst out laughing. "If you're not busy tonight perhaps we could go for some butterbeer in Hogsmeade." He blurted out of nowhere.

"I think that was the longest sentence you've spoken to me since you started here." Poppy told him, he looked at anything but her face.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be." She gave him a smile. "Do you know what Nick?"

"What?"

"I like you."

She was on her way to Potions Class when she bumped into Oliver, her books were all over the place her parchments getting stepped on and the contents of her bag slipped out, her ink bottle smashed into pieces. They both picked up her belongings before one of them spoke.

"Where are you headed to? Potions Class is that way." Oliver pointed to where she just came from. "What's going on with you Ari?"

"Shut up!" She took her books from his hands. "I don't want to be late for stupid potions class!"

They both ran to the dungeons knowing that Professor Payne was going to take away house points again.

"Ah Miss Mallister, Mr. Ollivander how nice of you to join us." The old man said, his hooked nose distracting them from saying anything at all. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" They could both see Minerva rolling her eyeys.

"What? This is ridiculous!" Oliver said aloud. "You can't!"

"Each because of Mr. Ollivander's ability to question me." Payne added and they both took their seats.

"Stupid potions class." The blue eyed boy whispered to Arianne when Payne went up to his desk.

"Tell me Oli, you've never felt more like a Gryffindor until this moment." Arianne said.

"We should make a secret group with Minnie and Fil and make all the Slytherins suffer." Oliver said to her, another stupid plan that he knew they'd get caught before they even start. Arianne smiled. "It's stupid but I know you'll always take my side."

"We're both Gryffindor beaters Oli, of course I'll take your side."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for chit chatting."

They both moaned, at least they'll only have to endure this for another five years.

**Author's Note:** I accept any criticism guys! Tell me if you want more!


	2. CATERPILLARS AND FOOLS

Thanks for the input guys!

**CHAPTER TWO: CATERPILLARS AND FOOLS**

"Minnie, Fil." The library was supposed to be a quiet place but Arianne did not care for the rules of where she should be quiet or where she should be loud. "Oliver's got something to say." Oliver leaned forward so they would not draw any attention.

"I think we should have a name for ourselves."

Minerva raised an eyebrow while Filius just looked confused.

"Oliver and the Caterpillars." Said the blue eyed boy. "What do you think? It's magical right?" They would never reject this kind of group name.

"I think it's horrid." Minerva said, crossing her arms. "Absolutely horrid."

"Why caterpillars? And why does your name come first before any of us?" Fil asked curiously.

"Come Fil let's get out of here before they infect us with their silly follies."

"Come on Minnie!" Arianne stood up before Minerva or Filius could. She received a lot of SSSSHHHH in the room. "Shut up!"

"I have a better group name than that; let's all meet up at the common room tonight at midnight." The regal witch stood up. "Merlin's beard I've been infected with your follies." She walked away leaving them.

"But I have detention tonight!"

Charms class had not yet started when the 'Caterpillars' arrived. Minerva sighed in relief while the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were already talking as to what happened to Professor Penrose. They could see Mary McDonald motioning for them to sit. Apparently Mary McDonald is named after a long line of McDonald women who were always named Mary after their mothers.

"Where is Professor Penrose?" asked Minerva disappointed that class has not started.

"We don't know Minnie." One of the girls in the group replied.

"Maybe she got ill."

The door burst open and everyone was silent. Professor Hollen appeared as skinny, he was terribly near sighted.

"Professor Penrose won't be able to attend classes today." He said in his low voice. "If any of you are interested to see a Hippogriff come with me!" He said aloud and a lot of Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins just looked on.

They started filing out the room except for the four Gryffindors.

"Are you coming?" Asked the professor; waiting patiently.

Minerva was the one who took long for any of them to give him a reply.

"I don't think so professor." Oliver replied.

"Suit yourselves."

The professor left when Minerva snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it Minnie?" asked Filius who looked up at her.

"What did you remember about last night when Professor Martell called you Arianne?" Minerva asked this time, ignoring Filius' question. "Who was there with you?"

"Professor Martell?" She replied. Obviously, she said to herself. "And there was Professor Penrose too; I think they were talking about peanut butter or butterbeer something like that." She added.

"Everyone knows she's allergic to butter." Filius said and they all looked at him. "I mean just the Ravenclaws."

"I think I know where she is." Minerva said and they all went out of the room.

Nick and Poppy were snogging on his bed, and neither of them were sure why. Nick had a Defense Against the Dark Arts class in ten minutes with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years and Poppy did not even bother to go to her classes. They both knew that it would only be a matter of time when Dumbledore finds out and when he does, both of them knew that they would get fired. Relationships between co-workers were not tolerated after all, even in the magical world.

"Nick." She said out of breath, wiping the saliva from her lips. "Nick." He looked down at her his hair messy.

"Yes?"

"I think you should be going to your class now." Said Poppy; looking up at him. "If they find out you've not been in your class they'd get suspicious don't you think?"

"You're right." He replied. "But my seventh years have been telling me to get it on with you long enough."

"I don't think we should get serious about this kind of relationship Nick." She said. "Not after what happened before." He remembered of course, they both had to let it go.

"I remember." He said. "Let's just be casual about this."

"I'm alright with that." Poppy smiled. "But I do love you…as a friend."

Just friends? He wanted to ask.

Nick had dreamt of being with her since they were students back in the day but he felt awkward because of how tall he had gotten by their third year. During their sixth year he was close to asking her to the year end ball when Thomas Kingston beat him to her. She had everything a man wanted during their day, intelligent, sweet, the ultimate girl next door and she did not mind getting her hands dirty at all. She was the cause why his cauldron during finals melted halfway through the whole thing in their fourth year. Their graduation party in Hogsmeade was what bought them together for the first time with all their friends getting drunk from the butterbeer and they were left in the corner in casual conversation.

"I never knew you were this aggressive Nick, I took you for a gentleman." Poppy told him after he kissed her. They were both seventeen.

"I wanted to ask you out for a long time and with you always taken, I wasn't sure I'd get you." He replied. "I was so close last year during the year end ball but Kingston beat me."

"Awww…who did you ask instead?"

"I didn't go." He replied. "I went here and got drunk."

"Nick…"

He snapped out of his thoughts and went back to reality. She fixes his hair and his tie before they stood up from the foot of the bed.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Such a shame that we're both thirty-seven and still act the way we were back then." Poppy said and smiled.

"Such a shame we both ended up back here in Hogwarts and all our friends are Aurors and Ministry officials and they all have families of their own." Nick said smiling in return.

Surely enough they wanted all those things as much as anyone; just not sure how to get there.

They had just entered the hospital wing and Professor Penrose was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's just ill, and took the day off." Filius said to the group and they all nodded.

"Don't you think she'd be here?" Minerva asked.

"Maybe it's just a twenty-four hour virus." Oliver said unsure.

"Well I'm tired with all this running around." Arianne told them.

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Filius said aloud.

"So?" They asked in unison.

"Maybe tomorrow we could finally go to the lake and wake the giant squid!" He replied, but before Minerva could object, Oliver spoke.

"Or we could do that today so tomorrow we could see the Hippogriff all to ourselves!"

They all cheered loudly except for Minerva.

"Come on Minnie! Aren't you excited?" Asked Filius.

"I'm not all too keen in getting expelled like the rest of you."

"Come ooonnnn…we all know how much you want to get into trouble as much as we do." Arianne tempted her.

The little witch sighed.

"Oh what the heck!" She said without a care this time. This will be fun Minnie, she said in her mind.

The group went down to the narrow bridge that led them to the lake and to the forest where the other Gryffindors were looking at the Hippogriff. The steps were steep and the strong winds did not help Oliver (who climbed down first) concentrate on his footing.

"What are you doing?" They all turned their heads to see Professors Martell and Penrose standing there

Minerva made a face. Arianne just shrugged and Filius did not know what to do. Oliver was busy keeping his head down in order for them not to see him.

"You're not fooling anyone Mr. Ollivander." Said Professor Martell, Oliver had no choice but to go back up the steps. "If you wish to be your father's successor stop fooling around."

Everyone knew that Cornelius Ollivander only had one son who would one day succeed him as the Wand maker, who would one day sell wand to their children and their grandchildren and their great-grandchildren and it was Oliver. Oliver who stood ashamed of his follies.

"If you don't mind us asking, where were you going?" Asked Poppy who crossing her arms.

"We were going down to the…" Arianne stomped her foot on Filius'. "Oww!"

"To the forest professor." Arianne said assuring him. "Professor Hollen said we could catch up with him and the others, there's a Hippogriff down there." She added.

"Oh Nick I always wanted to see a Hippogriff!" She said excitedly while the man beside her just smiled. "Remember when we were students and Professor Durant said we were going to see one but then it escaped somehow?"

"Yes but that does not explain why four twelve year olds are unaccompanied by a teacher to go down there with them." Nick said staring down at them.

"I could go down there with you if you want." She offered to the little ones.

"What?" Her companion said. "You can't go down there! It's dangerous!" He added furiously.

"Says the man who went into the forest in the middle of the night to pick mushrooms with his friends." Poppy said as she went down first. "You have class wit the seventh years don't you Nick? I'll see you at supper." She added already four steps down.

"Horse dung!" He checked his pocket watch; he only had two minutes to get to class. "I have to go…I'll see you at supper." He looked at Arianne. "Don't forget your detention with Professor Payne young lady."

Nick ran as fast as he could, but he knew even with his long legs he'd be late. He turned into a Barbary lion just a few feet away from them.

"Magical!" The children said and Poppy smiled, remembering the first time she saw him turn into one during thier sixth year.

**Author's Note:**Sorry I just got carried away by the whole Nick and Poppy thing, if you want I can start chapters dedicated to their point of view and another chapter to the little kids POVs. BTW English is not my first language.


	3. SEVENTH YEARS AND DETENTION

**CHAPTER THREE: SEVENTH YEARS AND DETENTION**

The seventh years in the DADA class were composed of just fourteen students with seven Gryffindors and seven Ravenclaws. They were a close bunch and all of them were in the Quidditch team. The seventeen year olds were always waiting for their DADA teacher to make a move on their Charms teacher ever since they were in their third year when they first both started teaching in the school, but sadly it has never happened yet.

The group was discussing their future in the wizarding world in the DADA classroom.

"I'm going to be a writer, that's what I'm going to do." Said Alyssa Rider, a Gryffindor. "Who says Ravenclaws only get to be the smart ones and read books?" she said and everyone sniggered.

"Well, I'm going to be Quidditch captain of the Holly Harpies." Said Amanda Trenchard, a Ravenclaw. "Who says Gryffindors are the only one good at sports?" she added and everyone laughed.

"What are you going to be Ben?" Ken Stark asked his twin brother, they were both in Gryffindor.

"Me? Haven't you heard? I'm going to be president of the world!"

Someone roared from a distance and they all got up to see what the commotion was all about. They saw a large lion making his way to their room while all the other students scampered away in fear of getting hurt. The twins saw the Slytherin first years crying out of fear. There was another roar much louder than the first.

"This is magical!" exclaimed Harry Dormont. "Look at all those Slytherins cringe in fear!" Just then professor Payne, their Potions master passed by them to confront Martell.

Their professor reached them and turned back into his old self, but Payne was unimpressed by this.

"Martell what do you think you're doing?" he asked, angry. "Are you trying to disturb the peace of this castle?"

"Believe me professor that was not my intention." Replied their professor.

"What was it then?" he asked.

"I was trying to get to my class sir." He replied.

"Next time try not to scare anyone off!" then the bitter professor left.

"I'm glad I'm not a student anymore." He said to the seventh years and they chuckled. "Come on get in." he told then and they obeyed.

**DETENTION**

"Stupid detention. Stupid Payne always giving detentions!" she said loudly as they walked inside the Great Hall for supper.

"Don't say that! They'll hear you." Said Minerva. "And you wouldn't want another detention now would you?"

"No."

"Besides it will only be for an hour or so." Said Filius.

"Have you ever had detention with Payne, Fil? It's more than an hour or so." Said Oliver as they sat down on the Gryffindor table.

"Well look at it this way Arianne, it'll be just for tonight." Then Filius went away and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Right."

After supper, Arianne said her good nights to her friends and went over to the faculty table to meet up with Professor Martell who always tells her the same thing over and over again everytime she got a detention.

"Alright let's get a move on it." Professor Martell told the twelve year old. "You don't want to be there all night in the dungeon do you?" she shook her head in disagreement. "Right." Arianne found out something odd about her professor. He was a little happy, although he still looked tired and worn out. When they were on their way to the dungeons she looked up at him and he smiled, it came out of nowhere and she had an idea why. Arianne could say the same thing for her Charms professor.

"Do you like Professor Penrose professor?" she asked suddenly out of the blue and looking up at him as he stopped dead on his tracks. AWKWARD.

"What gave you that idea?" his eyes on her, they were laughing. "Who told you this?"

"Well, the seventh years always said that you two should get together and just now you looked a little happy." Said Arianne as they started walking again.

"A little happy?" he was curious as to where this was going.

"Yes?" she did not know how to follow up on that one. "You did look like it." He smiled down at her as they reached the stairs down to the dungeons.

"You're twelve years old."

She was sure of that there was something going on between them.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about it, Gryffindor's honor." She said and crossed her heart. "You're perfect for each other." she added and smiled. "Maybe you'll get married."

"Now, now let's not get carried away little girl." He said with a smile as they stopped outside the dungeons. "Remember not to provoke him otherwise you'll be here all night." Nick added and gave her a hug as he always did, he always felt overprotective of her like she was his own. "Take care when you go back to the common room okay?" she nodded and he opened the Potion's room.

"Ah Miss Mallister just in time! Thank you Martell." Said the Potions master. "I need you to clean up my shelves, without magic." He added, as she looked up to her Head of House with concern. "Get a move on it, you don't want to stay here all night do you?"

"No sir." Said Arianne.

"Remember what I told you." And then Prof. Martell left.

When she finished cleaning up it was a few minutes after twelve o'clock in the morning. Arianne went up to the revolving staircase and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. When she got inside she saw the seventh year Gryffindors still awake showing no signs of sleepiness. They looked at her.

"Hey, hey." Said Rodrick Selmy, the Gryffindor captain.

"Payne's been a little too hard." Said Alyssa Rider. "She's only twelve years old." She added while Arianne went to her dorm room.

**The Next Morning…**

She had a nine o' clock class with Professor Martell and she did not want to be late no matter how sleepy she still was, she just had to go so he would not get overprotective again like the last time she finished her detention with Payne a few months before. Arianne sat at the very back of the class so she could sleep her way through class. Minerva, Oliver and Fil were somewhere else and she did not care where they were, she just wanted some sleep.

Just a few minutes since he started discussing about Pixies he realized that the little Gryffindor girl was nowhere in sight. He continued on discussing about the creatures of the magical world but his parental instincts were kicking in. Nick could see her friends but she was nowhere in sight. Arianne could have been abducted by spiders when she went up to the dorm room, but his concern vanished when he saw her fast asleep at the very back of the room.

"Alright next meeting I'm going to show you some Pixies and their natural behavior since you've all been amused by today's discussion. Dismissed."

Everyone rose up from their chairs and filed outside the room, except for Arianne who was still fast asleep. Her sandy brown hair was messy.

"Arianne sweetling, class is dismissed." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to get to your next class." He added as she woke from her slumber.

"I'm sorry professor, just a little tired from cleaning shelves." Arianne said as she rose from the chair, her school books dropped on the floor. "Grrr…"

"I'll pick it up, don't worry." He said as he bent down to pick up her books and place them on her shoulder bag.

Arianne Mallister wanted to cry, she never had any parents as far as she knew about it. She was in an orphanage when she knew of her being a magical child and it was Professor Martell who explained it all to her. She remembered well on how he told her that doing magic without even knowing it was scary at first.

"Go on, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He always told her because breakfast, lunch and dinner was the only time he could see her safe from a distance, and she was always there, happy to be surrounded with friends, and he loved seeing her happy as opposed to the first time he met her.

"Okay." She replied, swung her bag on her shoulders and left the DADA room.


	4. Why?

**CHAPTER FOUR: Why?**

A week has passed after the detention and the little Gryffindor girl was still not having enough of them. Arianne Mallister had gone on to get detentions from Professor Hollen who taught Care for Magical Creatures, Professor Whibley who taught Herbology and even from Professor Martell, but he cancelled it because of her many detentions already. After he cancelled it she got a detention that same day from Professor Penrose.

"Just because Professor Martell has gone soft on you, I certainly am not." The red haired witch said.

"Aren't you a little too harsh?" Arianne asked the professor.

"No. I don't think so." Replied the witch. "Now go on, off to you're next class." She added strictly and Arianne went out the room. Poppy smiled to herself. "Silly little Gryffindor."

Arianne went to her class which was Potions. Great, just great! she hated Potions more than ever since she saw all the shelves that she cleaned for a couple of hours at night being untidy again, even the jars that she cleaned were all messy and dirty, like a goblin died inside of it.

"Arianne, what do you think you're doing getting all these detentions lately?" Minnie whispered from behind her. "Are you trying to get expelled? What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that trouble seem to find its way to me that's all." Arianne replied. "Hello, Gryffindor here."

"Stop using our House name as an excuse for your actions." Said Minerva. "We'll meet at the lake with Fil and Oli after lunch okay?" they had vacant time for just an hour before class started again before Transfigurations with Professor Dumbledore. "We have something fun to do on the weekend or so they say."

**Lunch…**

Had just started and Professor Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. Professor Martell motioned to Oliver to go over to him at the edge of the faculty table up front and the Gryffindor student approached. The conversation was a quick one and Oliver returned to the table.

"What did he say?" asked Minerva, slicing up her food.

"He said that he's taking over professor Dumbledore's class this afternoon because the professor is away." Replied Oli.

"This is going to be pretty interesting considering that the Slytherins are not going to like this at all." Minerva said with a smile, she liked it when the Slytherins did not look as cocky as they always were in Potions class, it was Professor Martell now and they absolutely hated his teaching style because it consisted of a lot of listening to because he would pick a student at random unlike with Payne where they gain a lot of favor.

The seventh years have just arrived in the Gryffindor table after their Quidditch practice and they were all in their uniforms. The seventh years were always together considering that there were only seven of them.

"Hey, hey." Said Rodrick Selmy, the Quidditch captain. "How's detention going for you?" he asked Arianne.

"Not as good as I hoped it would be."

"She's a…a…how would Payne put it?" said Ben, turning to his twin.

"She's a little Harpie." The twins giggled.

"Stop it!" said Alyssa Rider since that was Payne's nickname for her ever since she knocked off Brian Colton on his broom and since then everyone in the Slytherin Quidditch team. "Ken, I think you should gossip about something."

Everyone looked at the tall lanky teenager.

"Well I personally think there's finally something going on between Martell and Penrose." He said looking up at the faculty table where both teachers smiled and talked in deep conversation. "Remember when they were first here? They never talked to each other and ever since we've never seen them actually talk to each other there they are now." Added Ken. "Except that one time…"

"Finally!" said Harry Dormont. "I remember it like it was yesterday…Martell's all like 'okay I'm you're new DADA teacher and if you don't learn I'll use sheer force of will until you do.' And Penrose is all…" he makes his voice go girly. " 'I'm really happy to be here to teach you all…' and then she went on and on about how she first came to Hogwarts when she was a girl it was really awkward that in the end we didn't learn anything about Charms." Everyone laughed, and chuckled so as not to bring attention to themselves.

"Tell them about the time when they bumped into each other." Said Tom Bradley. "That was a fun day."

"Okay! Okay! We were all going to be late for third period, I think it was actually Potions or Divination or something and so the seven of us were running to get to the dungeons." Ken said and turned to Ben.

"We didn't realize that both professors were also busy trying to get to class and with Martell always turning into a lion whenever he gets late for class and Penrose running around, you were always certain that somehow they'd crash into each other. Martell was all RRROOOARRR and all the students were screaming in fear while Penrose was all 'get out of the way!' and you know how big lions tend to lose their balance because of how big they are and so that was what happened. CRASH! Papers everywhere and the seven of us were in the middle of this. He was on top of her and they were having this staring contest that everyone who was there saw it happened."

Alyssa Rider took the lead…

"KISS! KISS! KISS! Everyone chanted, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws were especially going along with it while the Slytherins were disgusted. He could have gotten up but no he just asked 'Are you alright?' ahahaha! Aha! And she replied 'Please get off me!' They both got up and acted as though nothing happened while he picked up her papers. Then years passed, they never spoke to each other again in front of the students when the oppurtunity presented itself. Until now."

"It would be nice if they'll get married." Said Jennifer Winton.

Then from up the faculty table there came a scream. Everyone looked up and saw professor Penrose dress drenched in wine while Martell looked somewhat awkwardly at her direction.

"Nick! Look what you made me do! And stop staring!" she said trying to wipe off the liquid off her velvet colored clothes. "Do something Nick don't just sit there!" he had put on the uh-oh look but she did not notice.

"Did you have to scream? Look what you've done, everyone is looking at us." He whispered, looking a little angry as he took her by the arm.

"Let them look, I don't care!" she said loudly making it all the more embarrassing.

"A kiss! A kiss!" chanted the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws once more. "KISS! KISS!" the other years joined in.

"Shut it! We're not married!" said Poppy and they stopped.

"Dammit, why do these things always present themselves so publicly." He said to her, as they both stood up and got out of the Great Hall via the kitchens.

**After Lunch**

They were at the lake now. Standing just a few feet from the edge of the water. Actually Oliver pissing at the edge of the water.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" said Minerva, always the responsible one.

"I'm taking a piss, what else?"

"What are we doing this weekend?" asked Arianne and Fil in unison.

"We're going to the most greatest place on earth." Said Oliver. "We're going to…uhm…that place…the town, what was it called again?" he turned to Fil as hi zipped up his pants.

"Hogsmeade, you idiot!" said Minerva who slapped him at the back of the head really hard. "Don't you ever learn?"

"I'm sorry but when you're life is surrounded by words like wand, dragon heart string or unicorn hair or something else you don't remember other things." Said Oliver.

"How do we get there?" Arianne asked curiously with that mischievous smile of hers.

"We pretend to be third years of course, you know Professor Hollen's too tired to care." Said Oliver. "One of the seventh years did it back then and he didn't even say a thing."

"I am in!" exclaimed Arianne along with Fil.

"Oh really? And what about Professor Martell hmm? What do you do when he finds out?" Minerva was always trying to make her feel guilty.

"Oh no! Transfigurations!"

The four second years raced up to the castle as fast as they could run. They dropped Filius at the greenhouse with Professor Whibley. The three Gryffindors pushed everyone out of their way so that thy could get there faster. Payne who was on his way up yelled for them to stop running, but they did not listen.

"I said there is no running in the hallway!" the potions master went chasing after them to the Transfigurations classroom almost hacking his way into the sea of students who were also on their way to their classes.

Arianne, Minerva and Oliver got in just in time for them to take a seat at the third row while Professor Martell was already writing a new lesson. They got out their quills and parchment when Payne arrived at the door.

"Martell! You've got three little monsters in here who disobeyed protocol." Said the Potions professor, out of breath.

"I don't think so." He replied as he approached the older man. "I like to think of them as little Gryffindors." The Gryffindors chuckled while the Slytherins snarked at his remark.

"I suggest you discipline them or they'll never amount to nothing." Then Payne left.

"Well, poor and content is rich and rich enough."

"Do you read Shakespeare professor?" asked a little Slytherin boy whose dark features was very prominent in none other than the Storm Family, all the Slytherins did not like him because his family was very accepting of Godric Gryffindor's policy that all the children who have magical blood can be a student in Hogwarts not just pure bloods.

"Why yes Ethan, sometimes." He glanced at Arianne to get her reaction, it was a very disapproving look.


	5. Ethan Storm

CHAPTER FIVE: Ethan Storm

Ethan's favorite subject in school was Transfigurations because it was a lot more fun making things turn into something you want it to. He did not like Potions of course, because of Payne's unfairness towards the Gryffindors, taking away house points and calling them idiots in front of other teachers in the hallways. Ever since he was younger he was taught that no matter how weak a person might be in academics it does not mean that they are not intelligent. Ethan liked teachers like Professor Dumbledore because they do not abandon their weakest student, the same goes for Professor Martell because although rough in the exterior he forced his students to actually learn through sheer force of will, but by the end of the day Ethan was the one who got bullied by those of his own house. There was no pleasure in trying to gain the acceptance of his fellow Slytherins, he used to think of it once, that he would be able to change their minds. Poor Ethan, still skinnier than the rest of the other children.

"Alright, since you've all been fond of today's discussion, next meeting we'll be doing a practical lesson." Professor Martell's voice interuppted his thoughts. "Please bring an animal, preferrably one that can't escape easily." He added and dismissed the class.

Someone picked up his bag and poured out all its contents on the floor. The ink bottle smashed into pieces. Ethan just stood there and sighed heavily as the professor approached him. He picked up Ethan's books and reconstructed his ink bottle the way it was as the black ink found its way in to the bottle.

"There." Said the professor with a smile.

"Wow!" Ethan said with glee, his face glowed impressed by the feat (although he'd already seen quite a few from Dumbledore). "Will I learn to do that by seventh year?" he asked the tired looking professor.

"Why yes Ethan, and I bet that you can do it by your fourth year." He said, looking down at the Slytherin boy. "What do you think? It's a good bet." Added the professor.

"If I do. What do I get?" asked Ethan, curious.

"I'll save three gold coins." Ethan looked at him, disapprovingly. "Four?" then the boy smiled. "Demanding little snake aren't you?" Martell added and smiled. "Go on. Move along boy." Then Ethan left the Transfigurations room just as Professor Penrose arrived.

"Hello Ethan, off to the library?" asked the red haired witch, he nodded in reply with a smile. The boy disappeared and Poppy began to speak to him. "I'm sorry about lunch, screaming at you and everything in front of the children." She told him as he prepared for his DADA class that was two floors down in an hour. "Why won't you talk to me? What's the matter?" she reached for his face. "What is it Nick?" the man sighed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing." Nick replied, looking tired still.

"I like it when you save precocious little children from themselves, it's really a sweet thing to do." She told him and he looked at her in disbelief. "It is, and I love that about you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek although she had to tip-toe up to him.

"They just need a little push." He said.

"Oh the forceful Nicholas Martell is actually a big softie." She said. "What did you tell Ethan?"

"I bet him four gold coins that he can do non-verbal spells by his fourth year."

"See, you're such a good substitute father." She gave him another kiss as they sat down on the table.

"I can't imagine myself being a father." He told her.

"Have you ever seen the way Arianne looks at you, she worships you like a hero." Said Poppy. "She tries so hard to impress you in her own way."

"She is a handful, but it's because I don't really want her to go back to the orphanage." He remembered how depressed the little girl looked back then. "I don't know, ever since that week I spent with her in the orphanage I felt like adopting her, actually taking care of this little bundle of trouble named Arianne Mallister, can you imagine?"

Poppy just laughed heartily.

"I can imagine that." She replied with a smile she cant help but show him. "Is that what's been troubling you ever since she started here?" he nodded, looking down as though it was something to be embarrassed about. Poppy gave him another kiss. "That's wonderful, are you planning to do it for real?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know yet." They looked into each others eyes. "It'll be hard though, I don't think I can convince anyone that I'll be a good father to her."

"You've convinced me."

"That's because we've known each other for years." He replied. "Maybe I should go to Dumbledore when he gets back but then he has his own problems with war coming, and murders going on lately." Nick sighed heavily.

"I know. I hope we all get through with it." Said Poppy, as he placed his hand on hers. "Lyanna and Ramsay are having another child." Lyanna and Ramsay were friends from his Gryffindor years in the school. Lyanna Hayford was the smartest rebellious Gryffindor and was in constant clash of the houses with Neandra Flint while Ramsay Martin was the ladies man/Gryffindor chaser/heartthrob back then. Nick remebered a lot during those days, Lyanna always doing Ramsay's homework and he never thanked her. She would come running to him and tell him of Ramsay's flaws. He felt left out but with Poppy always getting his attention everytime he saw her in the halls or even the frequent trips to Hogsmeade, made things worse between the three of them. Nick confronted Ramsay and he was confronted by Ramsay and Lyanna about Poppy.

"Sorry mate, she's out of your league. Maybe someday though." Said Ramsay as he remembered.

"I like her, but she's a bitch! Have you ever heard that story about that Hufflepuff boy she went out with for a year and then dumped him all of a sudden?" said Lyanna, not wanting to make things worse already. "I don't want that for you, we don't want that for you."

They were no help at all.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"I've been reading your letters." She admitted. "Ramsay and Lyanna have two children now am I right?" he nodded.

"I haven't seen them around for five years now." Nick remembered just now, it's been that long. "Maybe I should see them soon, when Dumbledore gets back." He added.

**Library**

Ethan Storm flipped through the pages of the centuries old book, looking for non verbal spells, but he was looking for a different kind of non verbal spell. The powerful kind. Something that his enemies would cringe, he would love that. Ethan of course knew that violence was never the answer, but he could not bear the thought of being weak his whole life, and as what his father said 'What happens in Hogwarts will determine the events that will happened to you for the rest of your life.' He was not going to make a fool of himself or weaken his family's name. Storm. Offsprings of the Storms are often called bornstorms, mainly because it storms when they come into the world. A powerful spell created by Lord Harold Edric Robert Storm centuries ago when there once existed the highborn purebloods of the wizarding world. He wanted to be like Lord Storm. The next Lord Storm.

From a distance, Arianne Mallister looked at the dark haired boy flipping through the pages of a thick book while her friends Minerva and Oliver were flipping through the pages of their books.

"What do you think of that Storm boy?" she asked them.

"He doesn't have any friends?" replied Oliver. "Too small for twelve years old though."

"Do you think Professor Martell wants me to be friends with him?"

"Maybe, but he's still a Slytherin." Said Minerva, looking up at her. "He's family's alright but he's still in Slytherin." She added.

**Dinner**

He hated being teased during dinner, he could not sleep as early as he wanted because of it. Ethan's routine would be ruined because all he wanted was to be ignored after he tried making friends with them a year ago, but he could not stop thinking about Arianne Mallister, never frightened but very bold.


	6. Revalations

CHAPTER SIX: Revalations

Nick arrived in Knockturn Alley just as it started raining. He met with a man named Damian who told him to meet the Dark Lord in the corner by the pub. Damian left with him to go to the pub. It was dark, with no patrons in sight, 'This must be part of the plan.' He said to himself. This Tom Riddle boy he remembered, he arrived in Hogwarts just after Nick and his batch of wizards and witches left school. Life had become increasingly difficult afterwards with dead muggles and witches turning up every where and the way they were killed; disgusting.

"You must be Nicholas Martell, I've heard of you and your adventures." A tall, handsome, dark haired young man with red eyes that flashed in the light appeared before the others. Nick had been told that they called themselves Death Eaters. There were five of them in the room, but who knows there might have been plenty of others lurking about. "A serious man, what do you have for us?" asked the young man.

"Information about Dumbledore." Nick replied as cool as ice. "He's been absent from the school most of the time, and he's been searching for them." He could tell that the young man had not expected for him to mention the Hocruxes.

"How many has he found?" asked Tom Riddle.

"He has not found any of them yet."

"I'm beginning to be very fortunate then, aren't I? The old fool sending himself to the depths of the earth to find them." Nick smiled at the thought. Proud and arrogant the boy has become. "Can you find them for me?"

"I can't find them but you can look for them there." This was starting to become bold talk. "Have you ever thought of returning to the school?" Nick asked.

"You've just given me an idea." Said Tom Riddle with a smirk on his handsome face.

**Hogwarts (2:45 AM)**

"Minerva wake up!" Arianne shook her friend from her sleep. "Minerva!" she said again.

"What is it now?" asked Minerva who sat up from her bed.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it!" her wild friend replied. "I don't know what it is."

"Arianne go back to sleep, you're having dillusions again." Said Minerva who went back to bed closing her eyes.

"No I'm not." There was no way to convince her so Arianne went out of bed and took her robe with her and went out of the Gryffindor common room. The revolving staircase was of much use even during the early morning. She went to the courtyard beneath the clock tower, it was so cold outside that she had started shivering.

"Arianne, what are you doing out of bed this late at night?" asked Professor Martell's voice but she could not see him visually.

"I should be asking you the same question professor."

"Come here." She walked over to him, and noticed in an instant that his side was bleeding, the blood dripping on the ground. "Get inside, you might catch cold." He said and they both went inside together. "What were you thinking going out this early?" he asked her, but she gave no reply. "Little Gryffindors should not be roaming around at night." Nick always hated himself for using those words towards the younger Gryffindors.

"Calm down professor, I wasn't out that long." She said. "And it's morning now."

"I think little Gryffindors are allowed to ask why their Head of House is bleeding." Professor Penrose appeared by the stairs that led to the great hall, she went to his side. "What happened?" she asked and Arianne looked up at him immediately, he was paler than usual.

"I got stabbed in Hogsmeade." Said Nick without a second thought.

'What are you playing at?' Poppy thought to herself, she was going to get the truth out of him no matter what. He looked at her general direction.

"Please take Arianne back to bed." He said to Poppy, he gave her the pleading look.

Arianne looked at them both, she imagined that this was what it was like to have real parents.

"Alright, come on little one." They both left him to go back to Gryffindor tower.

When he was out of sight, Poppy struck up a conversation.

"You're father is trying so hard to keep you out of trouble and what do you do? You go outside to catch a cold." Poppy said sarcastically and Arianne smiled.

"He's not my father." Replied the little girl.

"I know darling, but he is like one isn't he?"

"Yes…yes he is quite like one." Said Arianne, she smiled at the thought. "do you like him, professor?" she blurted out.

"We've been friends for quite a long time now." Replied Poppy reminiscing those days. "He was a beater you know, skinny but he was very handy with a bat, almost took someone's head off once." Poppy added with a grin and Arianne wondered if it was a Slytherin who almost got hit in the face. "Sad really about what happened afterwards, Professor Martell had many dreams once."

"What happened?" Arianne asked.

"Let's just say that life happened, when you're older you'll understand little one." They arrived outside with the Fat Lady's Painting asleep. "Here we are!" the painting was startled that she jumped from her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow." Said Poppy.

"Thank you professor." Said Arianne.

**The next day…**

"I'm telling you the truth! Professor Martell arrived outside underneath the clock tower and he was bleeding!" Arianne said trying to convince her friends while they were walking to class.

"You've said that a million times already." Said Oliver who walked by her side while Minerva and Fil were right behind them rolling their eyes. "How can you be so sure?" asked Oliver.

"Because I saw him!" replied Arianne. "Just wait until we get to class." She added.

"Oh please! You're so irresponsible Arianne, why can't you just leave things as they are?" asked Minerva who spun her around.

"Because I can feel it in my body that Professor Martell is hiding something from us." She replied.

**In Class…**

"Sorry children, I'll be filling in for Professor Martell today." Professor Penrose said from the front table where stacks of Professor Martell's books laid.

"Is he alright?" asked Arianne as she went up front to where their teacher was.

**Noon…**

"Are you alright?" asked Poppy when she got to the hospital wing. "Are you well? Arianne's been asking for you." She added.

"Yes, I'm fine." He sat up from the bed and held on to the side of his ribs where he was stabbed. "It hurts when I move though." He added.

"I think that you should just stay here for just one night." Said Poppy. "Just to make sure, and we should tell Dumbledore when he returns." Nick looked at her as though she had lost her wits, but he calmed down in a moment.

"Alright." He replied and layed back down on the bed.

Poppy went over to his side of the bed.

"You're not in trouble are you?" she asked, serious.

"No."

"Good." She gave him a kiss on the lips and gave him a short hug for she might hurt him more.

**Two days later…**

"do you think we'll see professor Martell today?" Oliver asked, looking at Arianne's direction.

"I hope so, I've got a lot of questions for him." She replied while they entered the DADA classroom. Professor Martell was slumped on the chair like he was having difficulty breathing.

The room was filling up with students from Slytherin house and also from Gryffindor.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked Arianne immediately, she was worried for her dear professor.

"Yes, little one." He stooped down but the pain was too much that he just looked down and whispered. "We'll talk about it after class is that alright with you?" Arianne nodded in agreement and went to seat herself beside Minerva and Oliver.

When class was over, Arianne stayed behind and went over to professor Martell's side.

"I know you're a very curious child, but what I'm doing does not concern you." He said cold and distant, his face as hard as stone."I don't want you to know anything about what I'm doing, there's a reason why I'm assigned as Head of Gryffindor House, it's more than just a position in the school." He told her. "Professor Dumbledore said so himself when he gave me the position, and I want to protect you so much from everyone who wishes to harm you." Nick looked down at her.

Nick remembered the day he entered the orphanage to fetch the little girl, it was a cold, damp place with children pointing at the little Gryffindor girl and calling her names. Nick did not wish for her to go back to the way she was.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Nick shook his head sideways.

"No."

"Then why do you keep trying to protect me over things that don't involve me?" she asked, furious. She stared at him for a moment but turned away.

"Because the possibilities are endless and I don't want to take any chances." He replied, his parental instincts were kicking in.

"I'd be very happy if my father was very much like you professor." Arianne replied and his face relaxed.

"Promise me you'll never get out of the common room late at night." Said her professor.

"I promise."

He bent down to her level, although the pain was too much he just had to give her a hug.

"Go on, get to your next class." He said after he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Arianne left the DADA room and Nick smiled to himself.

"Come on Nick, adopt her already." He said to himself.

"Why don't you?" asked Poppy who showed up in front of him.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." He replied. "I'm not fit to be a father."

"Why are you saying that? When we spoke the last time you sounded so sure of your decision." Said Poppy who went to his side.

"I'm afraid I might get too attached to her, and I haven't been entirely honest with you." Poppy knew what this meant. "When I was assigned to be Head of Gryffindor House, Dumbledore gave me the task to seek out Voldemort while he searches for the Horcruxes." He looks down on his feet. "I'm stalling the Dark Lord in order to buy the Headmaster some time." He told her.

"You're serious about what you're telling me?" she said, she sits next to him. "I hope what you're doing doesn't blow up. This is quite serious Nick." Poppy said. "You're not even thinking of Arianne's safety in this kind of situation."

"What? Why do you think of it that way? I'm trying to protect her future and not just hers but Minerva's and Oliver's and Filius' too and yours, and everyone else!" Nick's voice got louder that Poppy shrunk.

"You're only saying that because everything is for the good of all mankind right Nick? What if something happens to you? What would happened to Arianne? Who would take care of her?" he was silent while she draws her face near to his. "She thinks of you as a father you know Nick, the little lioness loves her father."

"You're talking as though she really is mine in a biological sense." Says Nick, he was getting tired of hearing her say it over and over again. "Why?"

There was silence in the room, and Poppy had given him a kiss on his tight jaw that relaxed immediately.

"Remember thirteen years ago, we saw each other again in Diagon Alley?" She began the story.

"I bought you food and butterbeer. You ran away from your family, you said it was something quite serious, we ate but you never…" Nick paused. "We had a child together didn't we? And you never told me?! Do you know what it was like in the orphanage you left her in? Do you? Why did it take you this long to tell me after all those years of working here?"

"You did not want any children Nick, you were so desperate after that night to know weather we had one or not, I had to calm you down. You wouldn't even think of her as a blessing if she grew up in this kind of environment, but look what a wonderful girl she turned into because of you."

"Please get out." Said Nick, his face was hard again. "I do not wish to discuss further."

"You really are her father."

"Why are you telling me all this now? Why have you been keeping this a secret from me?" Nick asked. "Do you have any idea what kind of environment she grew up in?" he added.

"No but she's strong like her father and just as stubborn." Poppy turns her back on him, her swirl of elegant robes gently twists as she proceeds to leave him be.


End file.
